Melancias
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Além de picles, torradas e um grande amor, Karin só queria alguém que gostasse tanto de melancias quanto ela.
1. Deixe os picles comandarem sua mente

Disclameir: Naruto não me pertence

**Disclameir: **Naruto não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, Sasuke já estaria morto e o Suigetsu já teria declarado todo o seu amor eterno pela Karin.

**X**

**Melancias**

Além de picles, torradas e um grande amor; Karin só queria alguém que gostasse tanto de melancias quanto ela.

**X**

**Capítulo I – Deixe os picles comandarem sua mente.  
**_One day, the pickles will take over your mind... Bwahaha._

**X**

Os corpos de ambos estavam suados. Sasuke soltava gemidos baixos e contidos à medida que dava estocadas no corpo frágil à sua frente; mas Karin gemia intensamente, exageradamente. Apesar do exagero, Sasuke gostava de ouvir aquela boca nada recatada pronunciar seu nome em sussurros, gemidos e gritos. Num último momento, ela soltou um grito mais alto do que os demais, e ele soltou um gemido baixo, mas longo.

Sasuke saiu de dentro de Karin e deitou-se ao lado dela na cama. Ela sorria, os cabelos negros grudando na face. O corpo ainda trêmulo pelo orgasmo violento que acabara de ter. Karin deitou sua cabeça no peito de Sasuke e ambos ficaram em silêncio, simplesmente tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Karin suspirou. "Eu amo você, Sasuke-kun.", falou. Não houve resposta.

**X**

Karin acordou sozinha. Os raios do sol batiam em seu rosto e ela resmungou, jogando o travesseiro sobre seu rosto. O cheiro de Sasuke estava impregnado nos lençóis e em todo o quarto, fazendo-a sorrir. Karin simplesmente **adorava **poder dizer para as amigas—principalmente para Tenten, a eterna encalhada—que tivera uma noite de sexo tórrido com um cara que tinha um traseiro simplesmente delicioso.

A morena resolveu que levantaria e tomaria um bom banho. Ela não gostava de ter que tirar o cheiro de Sasuke de seu corpo, mas não poderia sair suada para a rua. Andava nua pela casa, despreocupadamente. Sabia que Sasuke não tinha a chave—apesar de que ela já havia insistido muito para ele ficar com uma cópia. E não tinha mais ninguém morando lá.

Sasuke não era o que Karin poderia chamar de "namorado". Ela realmente gostaria de poder dar tal denominação para a ele, mas sabia que não estava correto. Enquanto passava o xampu nos cabelos, divagava como seria bom poder ouvir um "eu te amo", de vez em quando.

Na verdade, Sasuke era meramente o _cara com quem eu transo de vez em quando_, Karin pensou. Tal pensamento fez suas pernas fraquejarem: era simplesmente essa a base da relação deles? Sexo, sexo, sexo e mais sexo?

Karin sabia que não deveria, mas gostava de Sasuke além do que era cabível. Mesmo assim, afastou aqueles pensamentos. Sasuke a amava, tentou se concentrar nisso. Só era muito frio para verbalizar aquilo—e mostrava as coisas de um jeito não-verbal que deixava Karin em êxtase. A morena deu um sorrisinho malicioso ao pensar nas inúmeras noites de sexo que tivera com Sasuke.

_Sexo sem sentido_, falou uma voz no fundo de sua mente, que ela prontamente ignorou. Karin saiu enrolada em uma toalha, não estava com saco de procurar uma roupa limpa para vestir—na verdade, estava com uma fome louca. Andou até a cozinha, procurando qualquer coisa para comer.

Sorriu. Lá estava, um pote de picles. Apesar de ser deveras estranho, a garota tinha uma paixão incontrolável por picles. Gosto que ninguém entendia, mas ela não ligava. Pegou o pote, tirou alguns, e depois de colocá-los no prato, foi à sala. Ligou a televisão, e sentou-se no sofá, aproveitando seus picles. Um dia, convenceria a todos de que picles eram realmente um dos melhores alimentos existentes.

Um filme passava, mas ela não prestava muita atenção. Sua cabeça estava longe. Concentrada em Sasuke. Ele sempre saía antes de ela acordar, o que será que ia fazer? Karin notou que nunca havia perguntado aquilo para ele. Deveria ser porque, sempre que ele chegava, já ia beijando-a e ela mal tinha tempo de perguntá-lo coisas como "e aí, teve um bom dia?" e coisas assim.

Às vezes, Karin só queria uma relação sólida. Que se baseasse em sentimentos, e não em esperma. Era frustrante saber que talvez nunca pudesse assistir a um filme da HBO, comendo picles no sofá junto dele. Mesmo assim, ainda era bom ter alguém que... Que transasse com ela?

É, ela tinha uma vida vazia. Tão vazia quanto o prato à sua frente.

**X**

Karin resolveu que aquele seria um daqueles dias de puro ócio. Suas amigas estavam ocupadas e ela realmente não estava querendo servir de incômodo para ninguém—diferentemente de Suigetsu, que havia telefonado para sua casa duas vezes. Obviamente, ele fizera comentários maldosos sobre ela, sobre Sasuke e sobre ela **e **Sasuke.

Suigetsu era um maldito, mas, por mais que Karin odiasse admitir, estava mais presente na sua vida do que Sasuke. Talvez porque Sasuke fosse deveras ocupado com suas... suas coisas e Suigetsu fosse um eterno vagabundo.

Mais uma vez, apesar do que dizia, Karin não achava Suigetsu um alguém tão horrível. Conheciam-se desde a adolescência, e Suigetsu sempre a irritara. E a divertira também, mas esse era um detalhe que ele não precisava saber.

Definitivamente, Suigetsu não precisava saber sua influência nos pensamentos de Karin. Vez ou outra ela pegava comparando Sasuke e Suigetsu. Obviamente, Sasuke sempre ganhava, apesar de que algo dizia para Karin que não era justo ele ganhar.

"Merda.", a morena resmungou. Era irritante o jeito como Suigetsu conseguia ocupar seus pensamentos naquelas horas em que o ócio falava mais alto.

**X**

"Eu quero arranjar um emprego.", Karin falou. Sakura engoliu de uma vez o que acabar de colocar na boca e olhou para a morena à sua frente com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Que é? Só você pode trabalhar, é, _doutora Haruno_?", ironizou a última frase.

"Só não entendo o motivo.", Sakura deu ombros, "Me meter nesse emprego no hospital não foi a melhor decisão da minha vida. Mas vai nessa. Arranjar algo que você possa chamar de _seu _é bom.", Sakura respondeu. Karin analisou bem a amiga. Os cabelos róseos que um dia já foram brilhantes, macios e arrumados estavam mal tratados, ressequidos. Os olhos verdes demonstravam um cansaço, que se acentuava graças às olheiras. Ela parecia carregar um peso nos ombros e seu jaleco branco tinha uma mancha vermelha que definitivamente não parecia tinta.

"Bem... eu não estava pensando em me meter em um hospital. Eu quero algo que... você sabe, me dê tempo para viver."

"Haha, muito engraçado.", Sakura revirou os olhos. Depois, olhou no relógio e suspirou. "Foi bom almoçar com você, Karin. Mas agora eu tenho que voltar.", passou a mão pelos cabelos, "Tem uma criança com virose à minha espera."

"Boa sorte."

"Obrigada. Até mais!", e Sakura saiu, deixando Karin sentada na praça de alimentação do shopping com a comida quase intocada—comera só os picles.

**X**

Karin ouviu a campainha e deu um sorriso malicioso. Eram dez da noite e Sasuke sempre chegava mais ou menos nesse horário. Andou até a porta, com uma expressão que não demonstrava o quão rápido seu coração batia. Assim que abriu a porta, sentiu seus lábios sendo tomados em um violento beijo.

Era sempre assim: ele nunca a cumprimentava nem perguntava como havia sido o dia dela. Eles nunca tinham uma conversa antes do sexo. Não tinham nada que um casal normal teria. Infelizmente, eram esses os pensamentos que adentravam a cabeça de Karin, enquanto Sasuke apertava seus seios por debaixo da blusa.

A garota resolveu então, quando as mãos de Sasuke haviam sido substituídas pela boca, que deveria pensar nessas questões em outro dia de ócio. Estava **muito **ocupada no momento.

**X**

Outra vez sozinha. Karin jogou o despertador para o lado. Era segunda-feira e ela havia resolvido que procuraria um emprego nesse dia, mas não estava no espírito. Iria dormir mais um pouco, mas logo se levantou com um salto.

Era o dia de sua menstruação e ela realmente não estava a fim de sujar os lençóis com sangue.

Karin franziu o cenho quando não viu nenhuma gotinha de sangue em lugar algum.

**X**

"É, devo ter calculado errado.", ela pensou, enquanto colocava uns picles em seu prato. Vestia uma calça jeans velha e um moletom tão velho quanto. Não estava no espírito para roupas mais... sensuais.

Agora ela estava preocupada. Obviamente deveria ter sido só um atraso normal, mas ela realmente estava com uma sensação estranha. "Quer saber?", pegou o telefone, "Vou ligar para a Sakura."

**X**

"A Dra. Haruno está ocupada, mas você po-"

"Eu não quero nem saber! Mandem chamá-la! Agora, eu estou falando sério!", Karin quase gritou. Estava se controlando para não meter umas bifas na recepcionista. Só queria falar com Sakura.

"Senhorita, terei que pedir para você se retirar, se você na-"

"Tudo bem, Misa.", Sakura apareceu, "Deixe essa louca entrar."

"Aleluia!", Karin gritou. A recepcionista—que se chamava Misa, aparentemente—fez uma cara no mínimo feia e liberou a passagem para Karin que dava um sorrisinho vitorioso. Sakura revirou os olhos. "Podemos ir à sua sala?"

"Claro. Você está se sentindo mal, é?", perguntou, quando abriram a porta.

"Na verdade, eu estou com... medo. Minha menstruação atrasou e-", mas Karin não terminou a frase—teve que correr em direção a pia, para colocar seu almoço para fora. Sakura andou até a morena e pegou seus cabelos, enquanto a outra vomitava. Suspirou.

"Pelo tanto de vezes que você transa com o Sasuke, Karin, eu só posso dizer uma coisa: sim, você está grávida."

**X**

**N/A: **Essa idéia vinha me perturbando a algum tempo e finalmente resolvi passá-la para o papel—word, no caso. Suika é vida, como todo mundo sabe, logo, esse é o shipper da fic, o que fica ainda mais óbvio pelo título XD Essa é a primeira fic de uma série que eu pretendo fazer. Ela tem treze capítulos de nomes já decididos. Devo dizer que é uma delícia escrevê-la. Vai ser legal escrever esse shipper com a Karin grávida e etecétera. XD Bem, é isso. Kissus o/


	2. A mulher melancia

Disclameir: Naruto não me pertence

**Disclameir: **Kishimoto é um homem. Abracadabra é uma mulher. Logo, Kishimoto é um travesti.

**X**

**Melancias**

Além de picles, torradas e um grande amor; Karin só queria alguém que gostasse tanto de melancias quanto ela.

**X**

**Capítulo II – A mulher-melancia.  
**_I wake up and I feel alone, I was just asleep right where I belong, inside this sad, sad song. _**  
**

**X**

Todos sabiam: Sakura, Ino e Karin disputavam o amor de Sasuke na época do colégio. Hinata não entendia, mas não pronunciava nada sobre isso; já Tenten achava que era pura perda de tempo, o fato de elas correrem atrás de um garoto que não dava a importância devida para elas. Mesmo assim, Ino, Karin e Sakura não se importavam e continuavam com as "briguinhas femininas".

Elas realmente exageravam _às vezes_, como quando Karin saiu espalhando pela escola que viu Sakura dar um boquete num tal de Kisame—que não fazia um sucesso imenso entre as garotas. Piorou quando Sakura achou que Ino havia espalhado essa fofoca e resolveu se vingar, dizendo que ela nutria uma paixão platônica por um garoto chamado Chouji que, venhamos e convenhamos, era uma fofura de garoto, um ótimo companheiro; mas era outro que não fazia sucesso pelo simples fato de não atender aos "padrões (capitalistas) da moda". Aí começou um círculo vicioso de fofocas e brigas entre as garotas, até a intervenção.

A intervenção de Tenten, claro. Um dia, quando as garotas realmente saíram nos tapas, a morena não agüentou mais. Separou-as, e brigou com cada uma delas. Karin, Sakura e Ino emburraram-se, ficaram sem se falarem por uma semana, até que a amizade falou mais alto; quando um garoto insultou Hinata e as três se uniram para... bem, bater nele.

Daí a amizade voltou, juntamente com um trato: nenhuma delas iria tentar mais namorar Sasuke, mas, se ele viesse até alguma; as outras duas não poderiam reclamar. E foi o que aconteceu: Karin, morena, gostosa e sexy, o "conquistou". Ino também era tudo isso, mas Sasuke aparentemente não via potencial na loira. E Sakura... bom, Sakura não tinha seios na época do colegial.

Tudo bem que Ino e Sakura ficaram um pouco chateadas, mas Karin sabia que elas não tinham motivo para isso. Desde o colegial, Sasuke havia deixado claro que só queria uma coisa de Karin e não era seu amor.

Então, desde os dezessete anos, Karin mantinha uma relação puramente carnal com Sasuke. Agora ela tinha vinte e um—e não era algo que se orgulhava. Sasuke e ela mal conversavam e se viam raramente. Ela só sabia que seu trabalho tinha alguma coisa a ver com os negócios da família Uchiha e ele sabia que ela não tinha emprego nenhum. Por isso, sabia que poderia ir à casa dela todas as noites, ter sua dose noturna de sexo-aliviador-de-tensões.

Em todos esses anos, Karin sabia que as amigas lançavam-lhe olhares de inveja. Rebatia-os com sorrisinhos maliciosos, apesar de estar achando-as imbecis por dentro, por invejarem-na por uma coisa tão banal feito sexo.

Certo, nem tão banal assim.

Mesmo assim, Karin sabia que as amigas nunca invejariam uma das coisas em relação a Sasuke: eles raramente transavam com camisinha.

**X**

"Como assim _raramente_, Karin?", Sakura perguntou num tom agressivo. Karin estava sentada na maca daquele quarto, com a mão sobre a barriga e uma expressão vazia no rosto. Sakura a olhava, incrédula.

"Ele nunca... nós nunca conversamos, Sakura.", Karin confidenciou em voz baixa. Apesar de estar falando com Sakura e tendo plena consciência que estava falando com a mulher dos cabelos róseos, o olhar da morena estava distante; sua expressão puramente vazia. "Sasuke-kun simplesmente chega lá em casa e nós... nós já começamos a transar. Passamos a noite toda assim e ele vai embora antes de eu acordar."

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Apertava as mãos com força dentro do jaleco. Havia dito para não passarem nenhum caso para ela, ainda estava com uma paciente e não queria ser perturbada.

Sakura sempre invejara Karin por ter um—suposto—relacionamento estável com Sasuke, mas agora ela via que era totalmente diferente. Não havia amor entre eles. Só havia a paixão infantil de Karin e a vontade de possuir uma mulher de Sasuke. Sem saber mais o que fazer, Sakura andou até Karin e a abraçou. Karin não se moveu, continuou parada com a mão sobre a barriga; o olhar vazio ainda no rosto.

**X**

"Não conta para ninguém, Sakura.", Karin disse. Sakura assentiu. Não ia contar, mesmo se Karin não houvesse pedido. A morena agora estava tomando um copo de água com açúcar que Sakura havia pedido para trazerem—já havia atendido algumas garotas com gravidez indesejada e elas normalmente choravam, mas Karin não demonstrara nada. E era isso que deixava Sakura preocupada.

"Karin, você tá legal?", ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Eu vou ficar gorda.", foi o que a morena respondeu, com simplicidade.

**X**

Karin se olhou no espelho e colocou a mão em cima da barriga. Tinha acabado de sair do banho—que Sakura praticamente a obrigara a tomar. Na verdade, a outra estava na sala, esperando-a. Mesmo assim, a cabeça de Karin estava, no mínimo, muito, muito longe. Muito mesmo.

Primeiro, como isso poderia ter acontecido? Ok, era uma pergunta mais do que óbvia, mas Karin simplesmente não pensava que aquilo iria acontecer com ela. Era tão comum ver adolescentes grávidas que ela—que já não era mais uma adolescente, e sim uma mulher adulta (ou quase)—não achou que fosse acontecer justo com ela. Mas sempre era esse o pensamento de todos, correto? Aconteceu com fulano, mas nunca acontecerá comigo.

Karin suspirou, saindo do mundo das reflexões e olhando bem para seu reflexo no espelho. "É,", murmurou para si mesma, "adeus, cinturinha de pilão."

**X**

"Certo, quando você me ligou desesperada me pedindo para trazer uma melancia, Sakura, eu nunca acharia que era...", Ino indicou Karin, que estava sentada na mesa da cozinha comendo um pedaço de melancia, com a cabeça, "... bem, que era _isso_. Como ela reagiu?"

"Não posso dizer se foi de um modo bom ou ruim. Ficou em silêncio por uns instantes, com a mão sobre a barriga e depois fez um comentário sobre engordar. E só.", Sakura respondeu, olhando preocupadamente para Karin por cima do ombro de Ino.

"Só? Sem chororô? Sem risos de felicidade? Sem nada disso?"

"Sem nada disso. E é isso que me preocupa. Acho que a ficha dela ainda não caiu."

"Acho que ela não escutou o que você disse, Sakura, isso sim.", Ino rebateu. Depois, virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção à Karin. Havia trazido duas melancias, por precaução, e pegou a que não estava cortada nas mãos. "Karin, querida, você está entendendo que daqui a alguns meses sua barriga vai passar disso...", apontou para a parede, "... para _isso_?", e mostrou a melancia.

"Entendi sim.", Karin ajeitou os óculos.

"E...?"

"E nada, ué. Eu vou ter que cuidar.", a morena respondeu com simplicidade. Ino voltou a olhar para Sakura.

_Quem dera fosse simples assim_, foi o que Sakura pensou.

**X**

Pagando pelos seus pecados. Certamente, era isso que ela estava fazendo agora. Karin _sabia_. Não era uma garota chorona—na verdade, só deveria ter chorado quando era bebê e algumas vezes por Sasuke—mas sentia as lágrimas rolando descontroladamente pelo seu rosto. "Calma, calma...", Sakura tentava acalmá-la. Enquanto isso, Hinata passava as mãos delicadas pelos rebeldes cabelos de Karin. Ino e Tenten andavam de um lado para o outro.

"Vamos chutar a bunda dele..."

"... fazê-lo se arrepender de ter nascido..."

"... espancá-lo até que não sobre nem um dente naquela boca imunda..."

"... matá-lo, é isso que faremos.", Tenten finalizou.

"E-eu não acredito que ele fez isso! E-ele me abandonou...", Karin murmurou. Hinata mordeu o lábio.

"Karin-chan, você q-quer alguma coisa?"

"Eu quero...", ela fungou, "... Suigetsu!"

**X**

"Em outras palavras, daqui a poucos meses ela vai ficar feia e gorda?", Suigetsu levantou as sobrancelhas. Tenten deu-lhe um tapa no ombro. "Ai! O que foi? É a verdade."

"Primeiro, você já viu alguma mulher grávida feia? Você não vê o quão elas já são belas por estarem carregando uma _vida_?"

"... não."

"Você é inacreditável, Suigetsu. Inacreditável.", Tenten revirou os olhos, "Enfim. Eu não sei o que a Karin quer com você, mas a Ino, a Hinata e a Sakura estão lá dentro tentando animá-la, sem sucesso. E ela chamou por você. Então é melhor você mexer essa sua bundinha linda e ir lá dentro fazer _qualquer coisa_ para animá-la."

"Então é melhor você saírem de lá e me deixarem a sós com ela."

"E por quê?"

"Porque para animar a Karin de um jeito que deixe nós dois satisfeitos, só com muita privacidade."

"... pervertido.", Tenten bufou.

**X**

"Ei, Karin.", Suigetsu chamou.

"Não ria de mim, seu idiota."

"Não rirei. Agora, olha para mim."

"Que é?", ela virou bruscamente o rosto, que estava vermelho. Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Hinata olhavam tudo de longe, as três primeiras com as sobrancelhas levantadas em descrença e a última pondo toda a sua esperança no garoto de aparência exótica.

"Sei lá. Foi você que me chamou, para começo de conversa.", ele disse, dando ombros. "Mas, olha que interessante: achei um apelido para você."

"Eu não quero saber."

"Quem disse que eu me importo?", Suigetsu deu um sorriso malicioso, "De agora em diante, você será a mulher-melancia."

"Suigetsu!", Karin começou a estapeá-lo no braço, chamando tanta atenção para isso que ninguém notou o sorrisinho que aparecia no canto de seus lábios.

**X**

**N/A: **Saiu rápido, né? E, como daqui a pouco eu entro de férias, espero que os outros também saiam nessa facilidade. Eu espero, não quer dizer que eu consiga XD Bem, é isso. Já deu para notar que o emo retardado abandonou a Karin, e só.

**Reviews**

**Chuck Lil: **E você havia parado de comentar, hein. Fiquei tão feliz pelo seu comentário! Espero que goste desse capítulo também, e que a fic continue tão tão, como antes XD

**William: **Bem, eu também acho o Sasuke um tanto quanto... homossexual demais para ter alguma mulher, mas eu precisava dele para a história XD Ademais, obrigada pelos elogios!

**Demetria Blackwell: **SuiKa é tudo resumidamente. Sim, ele a largou. E ele vai apanhar... droga, spoiler. Mas, e daí? XD Eu estou doida para chegar na parte dos tabefes, fato. É, a maioria das fics trata a Sakura como uma santa e a Karin como uma puta, e elas são inimigas mortais. Mas resolvi fazer com que elas fossem amigas XD

**Sabaku no Y: **Obrigada, obrigada! Na verdade, eu adoro a Karin, sério mesmo. É uma das minhas personagens mais amadas de todos os mangás já lidos XD Acho que deu para entender mais da amizade delas nesse capítulo... obrigada por comentar!

**Persephone Spencer: **Sim, é o casal mais perfeito de Naruto! Ou um dos XD Eu adoro a Karin, xingá-la perto de mim é pedir para morrer XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

**Lady Murder: **Eu sei. SuiKa é tão mágico quanto MoCa—sim, eu notei que se nós fossemos um shipper, a sigla seria deprimente XD Contanto que deixe review, eu fico feliz XD

**uchiha ju: **Nossa, definiu bem a relação deles XD Espero que goste desse também!

Kissus o/


	3. Desejo de grávida

Disclameir: Naruto não me pertence

**Disclameir: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. E daí?

**X**

**Melancias**

Além de picles, torradas e um grande amor; Karin só queria alguém que gostasse tanto de melancias quanto ela.

**X**

**Capítulo III – Desejo de grávida.  
**_You're all his, and I'm all your, like it or not, I'm all you've got._**  
**

**X**

"Vocês lembram-se daquela vez na quarta série que um garoto colocou cola no cabelo da Karin?", Tenten riu. Sakura riu também.

"Claro! Depois o menino foi para a enfermaria!", a médica disse. Karin revirou os olhos, sorrindo. Depois, comeu um pedaço da melancia que tinha em mãos. Hinata deu um sorrisinho discreto. Elas estavam na sala de Karin, era quase meia-noite e ainda estavam acordadas. Bem, elas ainda estavam acordadas, já que Suigetsu estava no seu quarto sono, deitado no chão.

"Olha quem fala!", Ino disse, dando um tapinha no braço de Sakura, "Lembra daquele outro garoto?... cara, o nome dele me escapou agora, mas lembra-se do que ele disse? 'Putinha feiosa'...", ela riu.

"Ah! Nem me lembre! O Sai.", Sakura revirou os olhos, "Juro que se ver esse garoto na minha frente mais uma vez, ele irá apanhar!"

"Coitado, Sakura! Assuma, ele era gostoso!", Tenten disse. E as garotas riram escandalosamente e Hinata se surpreendia por Suigetsu não estar acordando.

"Oh, merda!", Sakura exclamou. "Já é meia-noite! E eu, _supostamente_, tinha que acordar cedo amanhã! Karin, eu já vou, me desculpe, mas eu já tenho que ir."

"Ok.", Karin disse. Logo, uma após a outra deu um motivo para ter que sair. Elas se despediram e quando Karin fechou a porta e preparou-se para ir tomar um bom banho, viu Suigetsu dormindo em cima de seu tapete. Ela ajeitou os óculos e suspirou.

Primeiramente, pensou em acordá-lo aos tapas e aos gritos, expulsando-o de casa; mas lembrou-se de que ele havia ido até lá só para vê-la. Apesar das ameaças de Tenten, ele havia vindo. Karin deu um sorriso. Foi até o seu quarto e, quando voltou, carregava um cobertor. Colocou sobre Suigetsu. "Boa noite.", murmurou, antes de ir tomar seu merecido banho.

**X**

Quando se deitou, tentou dormir, sinceramente. Mas Sasuke sempre acabava aparecendo em sua mente de qualquer forma. De olhos abertos, Karin não conseguiria dormir. De olhos fechados, imagens de ela e Sasuke transando, além da conversa que tiveram mais cedo, apareciam em sua mente.

"_Sasuke-kun... eu... e-eu estou grávida."_

"_E?"_

"_Você é o p-pai."_

"_... esse filho não é meu."_

"_Que? É claro que é seu, Sasuke-kun. Eu tenho sido fiel a você desde sempre e-"_

"_Eu sei. Ele pode ter meu sangue, mas eu não cuidarei dele. Ele não terá meu amor. Tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar do que uma criança que ainda não nasceu, Karin. Com licença."_

Karin começou a soluçar. Maldito Sasuke! As lágrimas rolavam incontroláveis, por mais que ela tentasse segurá-las. Simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar. Era como se Sasuke estivesse sentado ao seu lado naquele momento, falando que a criança não teria seu amor. "Karin?", ouviu a voz de Suigetsu vinda da porta e tratou de secar as lágrimas.

"O que é?", perguntou, de um modo meio defensivo. Suigetsu levantou as mãos no maior estilo "eu não estou armado, não se assuste"

"Nada. Só queria saber se está tudo bem.", ele disse, andando até a cama de Karin e se sentando. A morena deu um sorriso irônico.

"Claro que está tudo bem, Suigetsu. Eu estou grávida, o pai do meu filho não o quer, estou conversando com um idiota e quero muito, muito, muito mesmo um bolo de chocolate, por razões que eu mesma desconheço. Está tudo _ótimo_, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu levantou as sobrancelhas. Suspirou. "Estar grávida é culpa sua, que não se preveniu. O Uchiha não querer o próprio filho é idiotice dele, por ser o maior bundão,", Karin riu um pouco e Suigetsu sorriu, "você está conversando com um idiota? Não se esqueça que eu estou aqui, Karin, você não está falando consigo mesma.", Karin fechou a cara e foi a vez de Suigetsu rir, "e querer comer bolo de chocolate se chama _desejo de grávida_. Vai se acostumando, porque daqui a pouco você vai querer comer sabão com picles..."

"Sabão com picles?", Karin riu, "De onde você tirou isso?"

"Sei lá, foi o primeiro exemplo que me veio à cabeça.", ele sorriu. Então, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Karin. "Vamos, mulher-melancia, vamos comprar um bolo de chocolate para você."

"Essa hora da noite?", Karin levantou uma sobrancelha, "E pára de me chamar disso! Soa..."

"... pervertido? Esse é o objetivo.", Suigetsu deu um sorriso malicioso. Karin sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco e se levantou, dando um soco no braço de Suigetsu. "Ai, ai, ai!", ele riu. "Você é fortinha, viu? Quer ser mulher-macho que nem a Sakura agora?"

"Humpf.", Karin cruzou os braços. "Bem, o que estamos esperando?"

"Você se vestir, claro. Digo, uma roupa que não seja essa camisola de... isso são os ursinhos carinhosos?", Suigetsu franziu o cenho. Karin corou e começou a empurrar Suigetsu porta a fora, enquanto este ria. Quando ele finalmente saiu, ela fechou a porta com força. A morena deu um sorrisinho. A companhia de Suigetsu era boa, às vezes.

Na maioria das vezes.

**X**

Então. Meia-noite, uma grávida, um idiota e um desejo de comer bolo de chocolate. Parece até o início de uma piada, mas não é. É simplesmente vida real. "Olha só. Um Café, cheio de boêmios. E está aberto, por sorte. Quer tentar?", Suigetsu sugeriu.

"Ok. Boa idéia. Pode ser que algum deles faça um poema para mim.", ela sorriu.

"Um poema para _você_? Só se o cara estiver muito drogado mesmo..."

"Haha, você é _tão _engraçado, Suigetsu.", Karin revirou os olhos. Quando eles entraram, olharam ao redor para ver se encontravam alguma mesa vazia. Então, os olhos de Suigetsu se fincaram em um homem. Ele tinha cabelos e olhos negros, a pele branca feito leite. E estava desenhando. "O que foi?", Karin perguntou, seguindo o olhar.

"... nada. É só que... ele me lembra alguém.", Suigetsu respondeu. Karin abriu a boca para fazer mais perguntas, mas Suigetsu a cortou, empurrando-a em direção a outra mesa, do lado oposto ao do homem que desenhava. "Vamos, essa aqui está vazia. Peça seu bolo de chocolate, para depois voltarmos para casa."

"Ooook. Se você não quer falar que teve um caso homossexual com ele no passado, não tem problema.", Karin revirou os olhos, enquanto chamava o garçom. Suigetsu bufou.

"Você não poderia estar mais errada...", ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

"Quê?"

"Nada."

"Sei."

"Só coma seu bolo.", ele falou.

"Eu comeria, se ele já tivesse chegado, gênio."

"Você é bem irritável, né?"

"Não. É só com você mesmo."

"Hmm...", Suigetsu sorriu, malicioso. "... então esse é meu efeito sobre você?", aproximou-se de Karin, fazendo seus narizes encostarem. A garota arregalou os olhos, mais e mais. Suigetsu ainda sorria malicioso. Foi se aproximando mais e mais, e, quando seus lábios iriam se encostar, se afastou, rindo. "Você está toda derretida."

Karin ainda estava com os olhos arregalados. Seu rosto ainda estava corado e, venhamos e convenhamos, ela estava meio desnorteada pelo aroma de Suigetsu. _Mas que inferno! Como ele pode cheirar __**tão **__bem?_, ela pensou. Balançou a cabeça, se recompondo. "Você tem problemas?"

"Tenho. E o maior deles é uma mulher grávida reclamona.", sorriu. Karin bufou. Ficaram em silêncio, até que o bolo chegou. Um pedaço generoso de bolo de chocolate, com uma cobertura aparentemente deliciosa. Karin nem pensou duas vezes e pegou o garfo, começando a comer.

"Droga!", ela murmurou, fazendo bico quando um pedaço do bolo caiu na sua roupa.

Suigetsu sorriu. Era naqueles momentos que valia à pena tudo o que Karin lhe dizia. Naqueles momentos em que ela parecia uma criancinha. Uma criancinha que queria se mostrar forte, mas que era frágil e precisava de cuidados. Cuidados que ele daria.

**X**

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro. _Dra. Haruno, aqui! Dra. Haruno, vem cá! Onde está você, Dra. Haruno?_, era só isso que ela ouvia. Ela só queria um pouco de descanso, mas podia tê-lo? Não, claro que não. Ela tinha que cuidar de uma criança com sabe-se lá o que.

Suspirou, irritada. Estava numa sala dedicada aos médicos, com um copo imenso de café em mãos. Sentou-se no sofá. Mesmo bebendo tanto café, seus olhos estavam pesados. Ela só queria um pouco de descanso. Só dormir, nem que fosse por cinco minutos. Estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu seu celular. "Que? Quem será uma hora dessas? É meia-noite!", ela exclamou. Quando pegou o celular na bolsa e viu _Naruto_ no identificador, revirou os olhos.

O desejo de apertar _rejeitar_ foi grande, mas ela se controlou e atendeu. "Alô?"

"_Oi, Sakura-chan! Você sabe, eu estava pensando em-"_

"Naruto. É meia-noite e eu estou no meio de um plantão.", Sakura cortou.

"_... ah, é. É mesmo. Bem, então tá. Desculpe atrapalhar, Sakura-chan e-"_

"Fala logo."

"_Então tá! Sabe, a gente poderia sair um dia desses, que tal? Um passeio, um jantar, um filme ou até mes-"_

"Eu vou estar ocupada, Naruto e agora estão me chamando. Tchau!", e desligou, desligando o celular logo em seguida. Suspirou irritada. Naruto não se cansava. E, por mais que ela não quisesse admitir, ela também não se cansava de vê-lo insistindo por um amor que jamais teria.

Jamais? Sakura não poderia ter tanta certeza assim.

**X**

"Eu vou te deixar em casa, ok?", Suigetsu disse, quando Karin e ele saíram do Café. Karin assentiu. Eles caminharam em silêncio pelas ruas, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Quando chegaram ao condomínio onde Karin morava, Suigetsu segurou a mão dela.

Karin olhou para sua própria mão e como ela ficava confortável dentro do aperto forte e seguro de Suigetsu¹, depois, levantou os olhos para encará-lo. Suigetsu sorria. Aproximou-se de Karin e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. "Cuide-se, mamãe", ele falou. Soltou a mão de Karin e tomou o rumo para sua casa.

A morena colocou a mão sobre a bochecha, no lugar onde Suigetsu havia beijado. Uma cena que descreveria depois como "deveras clichê e patética", mesmo que algum lugar obscuro da sua mente falasse o contrário. Quando Suigetsu finalmente saiu do alcance de sua visão, Karin suspirou. Então, balançou a cabeça.

_Ele tem razão. Estar grávida me faz ter desejos estranhos... _

**X**

**¹ **por alguma razão, isso me lembrou o narrador de Pushing Daisies XD

**X**

**N/A: **Alguém vai acreditar se eu disser que não fazia a menor idéia dessa mulher-melancia que posou nua para alguma revista? XD Sério, eu só coloquei isso por dois motivos: um, ela está grávida e vai ficar gorda como se tivesse engolido uma melancia inteira e dois, porque... suika! XD

Bem, o cara no Café era o Sai mesmo XD Eu não consegui resistir ao "o Suigetsu bem que poderia ser o irmão do Sai.", eu sei que não é verdade – provavelmente – e blábláblá, mas eu não resisti, de qualquer forma XD Além do mais, isso nem será tão relevante para fic... a não ser, é claro, se o Kishimoto-sama resolver ser legal comigo uma vez na vida XD Aliás, se aquele desgraçado matar o Suigetsu, eu vou até o Japão para socá-lo e tenho dito u.u

A insinuação NaruSaku apareceu para quando eu for escrever a _Cerejeiras _que é uma das paralelas a esta fic. Acho que não tenho mais nada a falar nesse N/A XD Ah, além de agradecer à Chibi Anne por betar e ao Aldebaran pela idéia que ele me deu sobre o bebê da Karin!

**Reviews **

**Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas: **Sim, cheia de capítulos e com provável continuação! XD O Kishimoto não gosta, mas a gente gosta e se aproveita deles, muahaha. Eu realmente estou em dúvida se faço uma briga de socos e chutes entre Suigetsu e Sasuke ou se faço calcinhas, sutiãs, perfumes, desodorantes e outras coisas femininas voando em direção ao Sasuke XD Ou quem sabe os dois. Fazer o Sasuke apanhar é uma delícia. E a Temari não vai não. Eu nem gosto muito dela –foge de possíveis fãs da Temari- mas quem sabe eu não boto o Shika e a Shiho e faço uma long dos dois, huh? É, é isso.

**Sabaku no Y: **E aqui está!

**Persephone Spencer: **Eu também mal posso esperar. Eu deveria ser uma autora que não vê diferença entre os personagens e os trata com o mesmo carinho, mas é impossível XD Deixemos isso para o Kishimoto

**uchiha juh: **E eu nem sabia dessas XD Eu só fique sabendo da mulher-melancia pela sua review, juro. SasuNaru? –rouba Naruto das garras de Sasuke- pronto, agora está melhor XD Enfim, o Sasuke é um filho da puta mesmo. Ele merece morte e torturas. E mais torturas.

**Raayy: **Suigetsu é perfeito. Não dá para existir uma criatura mais perfeita do que ele, sério. Ele é... ai meu Deus, eu perco o fôlego XD Oh, obrigada por todos os elogios! Me deixam sem jeito XD

**Chuck Lil: **Eu ainda não assisti Juno! Eu tenho que assistir, i.i Eu também adoro essa fic, é meu novo xodó XD Espero que tenha gostado desse também, porque, sinceramente, foi um dos que eu mais gostei!

**William: **Junte-se a mim e aos meus amigos, eles também odeiam o Sasuke XD Odeio aquelas garotinhas Sasuketes. Me dão náuseas só de pensar.

**Demetria Blackwell: **Ele irá bater, é só esperar o momento certo XD o Suigetsu é perfeito, cara. Perfeito.

**Mr. Montagh: **Tira o olho que a Karin é minha vadia XD Ela é sexy, né? Mas o Suigetsu é mais. O que é aquele homem, gente? Ele é perfeito e eu realmente não me canso de dizer isso XD espero que você goste desse também!

**Chibi Anne: **Terminou de ler o mangá em tão pouco tempo, estou orgulhosa! E vai poder acompanhar minhas fics, yay. XD Bem, o Suigetsu fará muitas coisas, muahaha. Droga, por que não existe um Suigetsu na minha vida? u.u

Kissus pessoal! E até o próximo! o/


	4. A morena ruiva

**Disclameir: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. E daí?

**X**

**Melancias**

Além de picles, torradas e um grande amor; Karin só queria alguém que gostasse tanto de melancias quanto ela.

**X**

**Capítulo IV – A morena-ruiva.  
**_Her hands are in her pockets, and she's scared to look…_**  
**

**X**

"Puta que pariu." Karin murmurou ao se olhar no espelho, naquela fatídica manhã de domingo. Seu cabelo perfeitamente negro estava... estava ficando ruivo na raiz. "Merda, merda, merda!" urrou. Detestava seu cabelo ruivo, e nem sabia o porquê. Mesmo todas as pessoas dizendo que era uma cor maravilhosa, ela detestava.

Chorosa, correu para o telefone. Parou um pouco, pensando em quem telefonar. Hinata estava ocupada com a mudança de casa; Sakura com o hospital; Tenten havia feito uma rápida viagem para o templo de seus avós na China. Sobrava-lhe só Ino. Com muita força de vontade, começou a discar o número da loira. "Ino, Ino, Ino... atende..." murmurou.

"_Você deve ter uma boa razão para ter ligado para mim, Karin. Eu estava dormindo._"

"Se estava dormindo, por que atendeu?"

"_Porque eu vi seu nome no identificador de chamadas e você está grávida e frágil, então eu achei melhor atender. Fala aí._"

"Bem... você poderia dar uma passada aqui em casa? Por favor?"

"_Nossa, deve ser sério mesmo. Estou indo para aí, aguarde-me_." E desligou. Karin sentou-se no sofá da sala—vinha fazendo muito isso, ultimamente—e ligou a televisão em um canal qualquer. Esperando.

**X**

Hinata indicou para um dos homens-que-auxiliavam-na-mudança onde ele deveria colocar o sofá. O suor brilhava na testa da garota, que já havia feito várias viagens do carro da mudança até o seu novo apartamento, no décimo quinto andar daquele prédio que, graças a Deus, tinha elevador.

Mesmo os homens tendo dito que ela não precisava se preocupar, porque eles levariam tudo direitinho e só quando chegassem lá em cima pediriam o auxílio dela, ela ignorou. Estava saindo de casa porque queria ter uma "vida de verdade", começando por ser mais decidida.

"Ah, finalmente uma garota virá morar aqui..." Hinata virou-se para ver de quem era a voz. Estreitou os olhos por uns instantes, mas voltou a arregalá-los. Sabia quem era aquele garoto. Sabia a quem pertencia aquela voz sarcástica, aquele sorriso falso e aqueles olhos e cabelos negros.

"Sai-kun?!" exclamou surpresa.

**X**

"Foi por isso?" Ino parecia abismada. Karin simplesmente assentiu. "Você me chamou por que está desesperada porque seu cabelo está voltando a ter aquele magnífico tom de vermelho perfeito, e não mais terá o tom negro falso que você pinta desde sabe-se lá quando?"

"É, por isso mesmo."

"KARIN!" Ino a pegou pelos ombros. "Deixe de ser idiota. Seu cabelo ruivo é muito, muito mais bonito. Estou falando absurdamente sério! E agora estou extremamente satisfeita por você estar grávida e não poder pintá-lo. _Extremamente_. Não quero nem saber, é melhor a gente tirar logo essa cor daí... ou não! Haha, será extremamente divertido ver uma parte do seu cabelo vermelho e outra parte negra." Ino começou a rir. Karin sentiu vontade de dar-lhe um soco, mas se controlou. Seu punho tremia.

"Você é um porre, sabia, Yamanaka?" Karin falou. Ino continuava com o sorriso nos lábios. "Você precisa me ajudar de alguma maneira! Eu _quero_ fazer alguma coisa! _Qualquer_ coisa!"

"_Qualquer_ coisa?" Ino levantou as sobrancelhas, ainda sorrindo.

"Depende, sua pervertida." Karin soltou um muxoxo. "Sério. O Sasuke ter me... abandonado foi o primeiro passo para uma nova vida para mim. Agora eu estou grávida, e com muito, muito medo. Não sei se serei uma boa mãe, não sei como cuidar de uma criança. Principalmente porque não terá pai! Então... preciso fazer algo para mudar minha vida."

"Nossa, todas essas decisões por que seu cabelo está deixando de ser negro?"

"Não enche, Yamanaka. Eu estou falando sério. Não quero levar uma vida deprimente, não quero que meu filho tenha uma vida deprimente! Eu quero..." Karin subitamente arregalou os olhos e correu para o banheiro.

"... vomitar." Ino completou para a morena-ruiva, com um suspiro, enquanto a seguia.

**X**

Suigetsu não gostava de ver Karin sofrendo. Nunca gostou. E ela, definitivamente, estava sofrendo. E a culpa era definitivamente do Uchiha bundão. Suigetsu olhou para o espelho do banheiro. Estava com um pouco de olheiras, seu cabelo estava molhado e grudava no seu rosto. As gotas de água escorriam dos seus cabelos para seu corpo. Estava mesmo precisando de um banho, para relaxar.

Mas quem disse que conseguia? Ao olhar-se no espelho, não via seus cabelos esbranquiçados, nem seus olhos. Via cabelos negros, via os olhos de outra pessoa. Via cabelos negros virando ruivos—porque ele sempre os preferiu vermelhos—, via óculos. Via sorrisos irônicos, via lágrimas.

Suigetsu deu um sorriso nervoso, socando o espelho com a mão. Quase quebrou. Quase _a _quebrou.

Ela, ela, ela.

**X**

Tenten sentou-se na grande pedra que havia na entrada do templo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, porque sua avó gostava deles assim. O vento batia, os deixando para trás. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados. Aspirou profundamente. Ah, suas raízes. Como gostava daquele lugar!

Sentada naquela pedra, sentia-se no topo do mundo. Ninguém poderia encontrá-la lá... e isso a deixava satisfeita. Mas depois pensou que queria estar com alguém ali, alguém especial.

Quase caiu da pedra quando pensou em olhos negros, e não em olhos brancos.

**X**

Karin escovava os dentes, sentada no aparelho sanitário, enquanto Ino arrumava os cabelos de frente para o espelho. "Isso é muito ruim." Karin resmungou, cuspindo a espuma da boca na pia.

"Claro. Vomitar não é uma das melhores coisas do mundo. Você terá de aturar isso por mais..."

"... oito meses."

"Já se passou um?"

"Já. Fui numa médica um dia desses. A partir de amanhã, começarei a me preocupar mais com essas coisas de gravidez. Pré-natal, roupinhas de bebê, coisas assim." enxaguou a boca. "E você vai me ajudar, e muito."

"Não só eu. A Sakura, a Hinata, a Tenten e, _principalmente_, o Suigetsu. Você sabe, ele é meio..."

"... eu sei. Ele detesta o Sasuke, o detesta mais ainda agora... é, ele vai me ajudar."

"Eu não diria que o motivo é esse, sabia?" Ino de um sorriso matreiro. "Mas vou deixar você descobrir, será mais divertido. Mas nem tente me perguntar alguma coisa! Minha boca é um túmulo, amor. O que você quer fazer agora?"

"Não sei. Dá uma sugestão, oras." Karin retrucou. Mesmo morrendo de curiosidade para saber sobre o que a loira falava, não iria insistir. Ino nunca revelava os segredos de ninguém.

"Que tal..." Ino pegou o celular no bolso da calça jeans, dando um sorriso enquanto discava um número. "Darmos uma saidinha?"

**X**

"Deidara, avisa o seu namorado que pare de secar minhas pernas!" Ino riu, levando o copo de saquê aos lábios. Karin ria, remexendo seu refrigerante com o canudinho. Neji murmurou um palavrão, assim como Deidara.

"Yamanaka..." Neji falou num tom de aviso. Isso, por algum motivo, só fez Ino rir ainda mais. Talvez o álcool estivesse deixando-a meio... _alta_. E ainda não eram nem três da tarde.

"Mas posso saber por que as donzelas resolveram sair com estes pobres mortais?" Deidara perguntou.

"Vontade de rever os velhos amigos." Ino deu de ombros. "Além do mais, precisávamos levar a Karin para tomar um ar. Vocês, evidentemente, foram minhas segundas opções." Ela sorriu. Neji revirou os olhos. Por que _mesmo_ aceitara sair com Karin, _Yamanaka_ e **Deidara**? Havia algo realmente estranho no ar.

"Oh, quanta crueldade vinda de uma boca de aparência tão doce." Deidara zombou. "E quem eram suas primeiras opções?"

"Sakura, Hinata e Tenten. Mas, porém, contudo, todavia, entretanto, Sakura está ocupada no hospital, Hinata com a mudança e a Tenten está na China."

"E posso saber também por que a morena-ruiva aí tá tão calada?" Deidara falou, indicando Karin com a cabeça. Ino olhou para amiga que mirava pensativamente os cubos de gelo de seu refrigerante. A loira suspirou.

"Ela... ah, coisas dela." Ino respondeu. Cutucou Karin. "Eu te trouxe aqui para que você se animasse. Anime-se, coisinha fofa. Ou não. Se quiser, eu os dispenso e a gente vai para sua casa ver algum filme..." ela sussurrou.

"Não, não. Não precisa. Uma saída com seus amigos loucos vai me animar." Respondeu em voz baixa. Depois, deu um sorriso malicioso para Neji e Deidara. "E aí, casal? Quando vão se assumir?"

"Vai pro inferno, Karin." Foi a única coisa que Neji se dignou a dizer.

**X**

Naruto suspirou, enquanto jogava o travesseiro para cima e para baixo. Por que Sakura-chan nunca aceitava sair com ele? Ele havia mudado muito desde a infância, ela também. Eles sempre haviam sido grandes amigos, mas Naruto sempre a amou e sempre quis algo mais. E ela não?

De algum modo torto e estranho, ele sentia como se tudo fosse culpa dele. Ou de Sasuke. Ou do trabalho de Sakura. Ou de tudo aquilo. Soltou outro suspiro. Aquelas dúvidas em sua cabeça eram muito chatas. Mas Naruto nunca fora muito um cara de pensar, preferia agir.

Foi com essa intenção que pegou o telefone e começou a discar o número de Sakura.

**X**

"Até mais, morena-ruiva!" gritaram, acenando.

Karin despediu-se de Ino, Deidara e Neji, com um sorriso de agradecimento em seus lábios. Entrou em casa, fechou a porta e encostou-se a mesma. Fechou os olhos. Suas mãos estavam geladas e ela as colocou no bolso. Continuou com os olhos fechados. Na parede oposta à porta, havia um espelho.

Karin estava com medo de olhar.

**X**

**N/A: **Sim. Você não leu errado seu e-mail. Você recebeu mesmo um alerta dessa fic, e você acaba de ler um capítulo. Ou então você está muito drogado, haha. E aí, o que acharam? Vou tentar de parar enrolar com essa fic. Aliás. Aquela parte do Suigetsu foi feita puramente para podermos ter uma visão dele só de toalha, molhado, dando aquele sorriso de tubarão... ai, ai. Ah, Deidara/Neji não é um casal das fics entrelaçadas a essa, a não ser que vocês queiram. E aí, querem ou não Deidara/Neji? XD Uma parte de mim quer que vocês queiram, outra não. Enfim. Vamos responder as reviews cuties e que eu amo receber—sim, isso é um incentivo para vocês mandarem mais.

**Srta Kyuu: **Eu não faço a menor idéia de quem é essa louca, juro. XD Que bom que gostou. Isso me deixa animadinha, haha.

**Beautymoon: **Muito obrigada! O Sasuke não "tá" um grande bundão. O Sasuke _**é**_. XD Ora, quem não ama o Suigetsu?

**Jane Nylleve: **O que importa é que você mandou XD É, o Sasuke é um merda mesmo. Ah, mas pelo Suigetsu cuidando de mim, eu ficava grávida do Sasuke todo dia...

**William: **Ah. Jesus, ainda bem que nunca encontrei um garoto idiota o suficiente para ser fã do Sasuke XD NaruSaku é vida, pequena criança. Espero que acompanhe todas as outras. XD

**Raayy: **Deidara, Gaara, Suigetsu... Kishimoto cria uns caras perfeitos, mas acabou com isso quando criou o Sasuke XD Suigetsu/Sai, hein? Haha, gostei. E eu estou louca para escrever a pancadaria do Sasuke. É a segunda parte dessa fic que eu mais espero. XD

**Von Cherry: **O Sasuke é um bunda mole mesmo. Cara, ele é um nojo. Eu posso passar horas falando mal dele, mas beleza. XD Não xingue a Karin! Ah, como eu a amo. Eu só mato o Kishimoto depois que ele terminar o mangá. Espero que não falte muito XD E eu sou homem, claro. Por isso meu nick é **Senhorita Abracadabra**. Desculpa pela resposta grosseira, mas eu não resisti XD

**Demetria Blackwell: **Não sei não, viu? Quem será que eu odeio mais? Sasuke, Lenalee ou Light? Ó, dúvida cruel XD Suigetsu... ah, como ele é perfeito. Cola no cabelo deve ser ruim mesmo, ainda bem que nunca colocaram no meu XD

**Persephone Spenser: **Sério, eu juro que não sabia quem é essa doida XD Virão mais capítulos de ódio ao Sasuke, me aguarde, hoho.

**Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas: **AAAAL! Que saudades de você i.i Um dia desses, comecei uma Ned/Olive, aquela que eu tinha te prometido, haha. Não está saindo do jeito que eu gosto, eu apago e começo de novo. Enfim. Não, não gosto, sei lá. XD

**Lady Murder: **Agora, imaginar o Suigetsu sem blusa... se bem que é fácil, tendo em vista a primeira aparição dele /tosse/ bem, lendo as reviews dessa fic, já descobri quem ela é, nem te preocupas XD

**Sabaku no Y: **Quem será que tomará a iniciativa, quem será, quem será?/cantarolando/

**Mr. Montagh: **NÃO, SÉRIO, TIPO, CARA, SÉRIO? AH, PUXA, MUITO OBRIGADA! É, TEM A KARIN! /baba um pouco pela Karin/ E TEM O SUIGETSU! /baba muito/ PUXA, MUITO OBRIGADA! Haha.

**Chibi Anne: **Desculpa, desculpa XD Suika é amor, mesmo sem nem conhecer os personagens, cara. XD Espero que tenha gostado desse também!

Kissus e até a próxima, pessoal o/


	5. Amigos e torradas

**Nota introdutória: **Não, você não tomou nenhum alucinógeno. É a Melancias. **  
Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. E daí?

**X**

**Melancias**

Além de picles, torradas e um grande amor; Karin só queria alguém que gostasse tanto de melancias quanto ela.

**X**

**Capítulo V – Amigos e torradas.  
**_I've got the perfect view, I've got the day planned_

**X**

Segunda-feira de manhã. Depois do vômito matinal, Karin sentou-se a mesa com uma grande tigela de cereais e um jornal aberto nos classificados. É claro que precisaria da ajuda de Ino, Tenten, Hinata e Sakura para conseguir decidir qualquer coisa de sua vida, por mais ridículo que aquilo fosse. Não sabia o que poderia fazer. Queria arranjar um emprego que ao menos a ajudasse a pagar as contas sem depender dos seus pais, enquanto cursava alguma faculdade. Finalmente usaria o dinheiro que os pais a mandavam para o objetivo certo. Não iria ficar gastando em bobagens, iria se empenhar em uma faculdade. Arrumaria um bico qualquer que pagasse as contas. E também arrumaria a casa, que estava uma bagunça. Começaria a se preparar para o bebê, juntaria todo o dinheiro que sobrasse e falaria com Sakura sobre um Pré-natal. Ah, teria de dar a notícia da gravidez para os pais... eram tantas coisas! Precisaria de muita ajuda, sabia.

Ficou olhando, olhando e ainda não fazia a menor idéia de onde começar. Então, de súbito, levantou-se da mesa. O cereal ainda estava na metade, mas ela não ligava. Ia começar pelas tarefas mais fáceis. Não, não eram as mais fáceis, eram difíceis, eram complicadas e ela ia precisar de todo o apoio dos amigos. Era fato, nenhuma daquelas tarefas era fácil, mas serviriam para ocupar sua mente. Não queria pensar em Sasuke. Só pensar em seu nome a fazia tremer, sentir raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Perguntava-se como fora capaz de acabar consigo mesma durante tanto tempo. Era uma grande estúpida. Não conseguia fazer nada sozinha, por mais que quisesse. Pegou o telefone.

**X**

Hinata estava exausta. Não sabia que uma mudança era tão complicada! Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que estava exausta, estava absurdamente feliz. Finalmente estava conquistando a tão almejada independência. Saíra da Mansão Hyuuga, cursava feliz a faculdade de Psicologia—e estava quase acabando!—, conseguia dinheiro trabalhando em uma livraria enquanto não terminava a faculdade. Estava simplesmente ótima. Adorava essa vida, adorava estar morando sozinha. O apartamento não era grande, mas era seu. A única coisa "preocupante" era seu vizinho. Nunca imaginaria que reencontraria Sai depois de tanto tempo. Queria só ver quando Sakura o visse. Colocou a mão sobre a boca, rindo delicadamente.

Olhou o relógio sobre o criado-mudo e, ao ver que já eram oito e meia, levantou-se. Sua aula começaria às dez e meia, porém antes ela queria tomar um bom café da manhã, um ótimo banho, enfim, fazer de tudo para que o dia fosse maravilhoso. Pegava uma toalha para ir ao banheiro quando o telefone tocou.

"Karin-chan?" atendeu com a voz preocupada. Sempre que reconhecia o telefone de uma das amigas no identificador, ficava preocupada. Os últimos dias não haviam sido os melhores. "Aconteceu algo?"

"_Não, Hinata. Nossa, que voz preocupada! Eu tenho causado tantos problemas assim ultimamente? Desculpe._"

"Ah, n-não é nada disso!" Hinata sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. "Eu só fiquei preocupada. Mas diga, Karin-chan, o que aconteceu?"

"_Eu só... sua aula hoje só começa dez e meia, não é, Hinata?_"

"Sim."

"_A gente poderia se encontrar... em qualquer lugar? Aí no seu apartamento, que tal? Serei a primeira a te visitar, haha._"

"Claro. Pode vir, Karin-chan."

"_Obrigada, Hinata. Já estou indo._"

Colocou o telefone no gancho. Sacrificaria sua manhã agradável pela amiga. Mas valia a pena.

**X**

"Bem, Karin-chan..." Hinata começou, enquanto via Karin pegar uma torrada do prato que havia colocado na mesa. "Você poderia começar procurando um emprego... a-algo fácil, sabe?" a Hyuuga ficou com uma feição pensativa. "Se eu não me engano... a livraria onde eu trabalho está procurando m-mais gente. Você poderia tentar. Depois, pensaria numa faculdade. Então ligaria para seus pais e após isso, nós faríamos uma faxina na sua casa. Que tal?"

"Parece-me ótimo, Hinata." Karin suspirou. Fechou os olhos e sorriu. "Obrigada. De verdade." Falou. Não costumava ser suave, porém Hinata era frágil e merecia ser tratada de modo especial. Aliás, todas as suas amigas mereciam. Eram ótimas amigas, agüentaram Karin em todos os momentos. "Então eu poderia ir hoje à tarde lá? Conseguir minha vaga e tudo o mais. E, por favor, diga que eles não querem alguém com qualquer tipo de experiência..."

"Bem, não. Você simplesmente tem que saber vender, a-acho que consegue fazer isso." Hinata deu de ombros. "Passe lá hoje à tarde que eu falarei com meu chefe. Ele é ótimo. Então, vamos para a sua casa. Você liga para os seus pais. E aí fazemos a faxina."

"Eu captei da primeira vez, Hinata." Karin riu. Olhou no relógio que ficava na parede da cozinha da amiga. "Já são quinze para as dez. Não quer ir logo para a faculdade? Não quero que você se atrase por minha causa."

"É, é mesmo." Hinata ficou de pé. "Vamos, Karin-chan?"

Karin levantou-se e as duas saíram.

**X**

"Hino-san?" Hinata chamou, em voz baixa. Karin estava ao seu lado, nervosa. Já eram duas da tarde e, como fora combinado, elas foram a livraria onde Hinata trabalhava. O chefe de Hinata, o tal Kotoba Hino, virou-se com um sorriso. Karin arqueou a sobrancelha – imaginava alguém bem mais velho, um senhor de idade, e não um garoto que parecia ter menos de trinta anos. Principalmente pelo fato de ele ter o cabelo completamente branco. "E-esta é Karin-chan... Uma amiga minha. Ela gostaria de tentar o emprego aqui..."

Os grandes olhos acinzentados cor de gelo de Hino fixaram-se na ruiva e o sorriso dele se alargou. "Ótimo! Está contratada. Pode começar hoje. Hinata-chan, explique tudo para ela."

Karin franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que? Você não vai me entrevistar, pedir currículo ou algo do gênero?"

"Eu?" agora Hino era quem franzia o cenho. "Eu não. Por que eu faria isso? Hinata-chan está confiando em você, então eu confio em você. Ademais," ele deu um sorriso malicioso. "Se você falhar, significa que Hinata falhou também, e as duas serão demitidas. Só uma forcinha para você se esforçar." Piscou marotamente. "Ah, olha só, aquelas clientes estão precisando de ajuda. Até mais!" e foi ao encalce das duas garotas que seguravam grandes livros nas mãos.

"Seu chefe é louco." Karin murmurou. "E eu não quero trabalhar aqui. Se eu ferrar com qualquer coisa, você vai se ferrar também!"

Hinata riu baixinho. "É claro que não. Ele só fala isso para assustar. Ele é realmente muito bom." Falou. Karin olhou para Hinata com o canto do olho e reparou que ela mexia os indicadores. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo marota.

"Bom de que? De cama?" e riu com o tom vermelho que tomou as bochechas de Hyuuga.

"N-não é nada disso!"

"Então por que você está tão corada? Hinata, Hinata... O que é que você não anda me contando?" e balançou a cabeça, ainda risonha, com o tom mais vermelho de Hinata.

**X**

Sozinha. Tenten estava na China. Sakura estava presa no hospital. Ino estava fazendo alguma coisa. E Hinata... Havia simplesmente sumido. Eram seis da noite e lá estava ela, esparramada na própria cama. Havia ficado até cinco e meia no trabalho, acostumando-se à livraria (e, principalmente, a Hino) e agora tinha ido para casa, pensando na ligação que faria. E tentaria começar a arrumar as coisas. Mas será que ela conseguiria ligar sozinha?

Bateu na própria testa. _Tinha_ que conseguir. Como pretendia criar sua criança? Era mãe solteira. Ia ter as amigas, é claro, mas também teria que agir só às vezes. Karin colocou a mão sobre a barriga. Será que ter a criança era a decisão certa? Bateu novamente na testa. Sim, claro que era. Não iria matar um serzinho que ainda nem tinha nascido. Porém... ela poderia dá-lo para a adoção. Para algum casal infértil que queria um bebê. Para alguém mais preparado do que ela. A criança certamente teria um final mais feliz assim. Mas e como ela ficaria? Pensar nisso já fazia com que sentisse uma dor no peito. Não viver com aquela criaturinha do seu próprio sangue? Dá-la? Aquilo estava errado.

"Caramba, Karin, é melhor que você não pense. Você só pensa merda mesmo." murmurou. Sentou-se na cama, respirando fundo. A infância de Karin – assim como a de Sakura, Suigetsu e Naruto – havia sido passada em uma pequena cidade do interior. No ensino médio, os três resolveram ir para a "cidade grande", e estavam lá até hoje. Karin ligava raramente para os pais e as conversas nunca duravam muito. Ela nunca fora do tipo apegada à família. Discou o número. Respirou fundo. Suas mãos suavam e tremiam.

"M-mãe?... Sim, sim, tá tudo bem aqui... Não, não estou namorando ninguém. Como estão as pessoas aí?..." Karin silenciou-se enquanto a mãe dava opiniões minuciosas sobre a vida de cada habitante da região. "Mãe! Eu... tenho que contar um negócio. É melhor que a senhora escute com atenção, porque eu só vou falar uma vez. Eu arranjei um namorado no ensino médio sim, e nós estávamos juntos até um mês atrás, mais ou menos. Nós terminamos porque... Mãe, eu tô grávida."

A linha ficou muda. Karin mordia o lábio. "Mãe?"

"_Volte para cá, Karin. Agora. Você... você engravidou! Mal saiu da adolescência! Ainda não concluiu a faculdade... Que irresponsabilidade. E ele não vai se casar com você?! Se você não vai arranjar um pai para essa criança, é melhor voltar para cá. Eu não vou deixar que meu neto seja criado por uma mãe tão irresponsável. Arrume suas malas, tranque a faculdade daí... Venha fazer qualquer curso aqui. Você também não sabe nada de gravidez, não é? Já fez o Pré-Natal? Já começou a se preocupar com a casa? Claro que não! Ah, meu Deus, seu pai vai morrer quando souber disso... E a Takada, aquela maldita da nossa vizinha... Vai sair espalhando veneno! Você pensou em alguma coisa além de 'oba, sexo!' quando resolveu engravidar, minha filha?! E as camisinhas? E os anticoncepcionais? Não era para termos deixado você ir para a cidade grande... Você nunca foi santa, mas aí deve ter virado um diabinho..._"

E continuou falando e falando e Karin só ouvia em silêncio, sentindo lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Ela não sabia se considerava aquilo apoio ou não. Talvez sim. Sua mãe sempre fora assim – vivia brigando com ela, reclamando de tudo, chamando-a de irresponsável ou coisas piores, mas nunca deixava faltar nada. Mesmo assim, ela não sentia nenhum interesse em voltar para a cidadezinha onde nascera. Não queria nada daquilo. Queria continuar na capital, queria cuidar do bebê lá, queria arranjar uma faculdade. O futuro que sua mãe declamava não estava em seus planos.

"Mãe... Mãe, me escuta e para de falar um pouco. Eu não vou me mudar. Não está nos meus planos. Eu vou cuidar desse bebê. Eu não vou ser irresponsável de novo. Eu piso muito na bola, eu sei, e dessa vez foi uma pisada fenomenal... E eu sinto muito. Mas agora eu vou arcar com as conseqüências. Do jeito que eu quiser. Mande um beijo para o papai." E desligou.

Sentiu como se fosse derreter em cima da cama. Mas sorriu. Um peso havia sido tirado do seu peito.

**X**

Era meia-noite e Karin deixou-se cair exausta no tapete da sala. Gotas de suor acumulavam-se na sua testa, seu corpo todo estava molhado. Hinata não havia dado as caras, e nenhuma das meninas, mas ela não estava irritada. Precisava disso para treinar quando tivesse o bebê e as amigas não pudessem ir ao seu encalce. Não tinha certeza se uma grávida podia ou não se esforçar muito, mas achava que o esforço não fora tanto. Só estava suada porque era uma noite quente. Ficara arrumando a casa. Todos os CDs estavam em suas caixas e seus lugares. Os livros também. Havia separado as roupas que iriam para a lavanderia, arrumado tudo o que havia na geladeira, feito uma lista das cosias que faltavam. Havia varrido a casa. Guardado todas as roupas. Separado todas as "lembranças de Sasuke" numa única caixa de sapato que agora ficava no fundo de seu guarda-roupa. Havia se empenhado como nunca fizeram antes e agora a casa parecia muito diferente. Estava limpa. Arrumada. Habitável. Já planejava: transformaria o "quarto das tranqueiras" no quarto do bebê. Estava tudo planejado. Sorriu.

Dormiu no chão da sala, de tão exausta que estava. Exausta, suja e suada; mas feliz.

**X**

"Bom dia, Karin-chan!" Hino a saudou quando ela entrou na livraria. "Nossa, que olheiras. Mas que sorriso. O que aconteceu ontem? Sexo?" ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Karin franziu o cenho.

"Não, nada disso. Você é um pervertido mesmo, hein?" balançou a cabeça. "Pobre Hinata..."

"Eu só gosto de saber da vida das minhas funcionárias. Ah, sim, a Hinata-chan me disse que você iria atrás de uma faculdade, certo? Você já sabe o que quer fazer?"

"Na verdade, não. Estava pensando em jornalismo. Seria divertido."

"Tem certeza?" Hino murmurou, enquanto se aproximava de uma estante.

"Acho que sim."

"Não me parece muito certa." Ele riu. "Mas já que você diz que _acha_ que sim..." puxou cinco livros de uma prateleira. "Eis o que todo jornalista precisa saber." Piscou, entregando para Karin.

"Obriga... _Kama Sutra_?" Olhou para Hino. Ele riu.

"Eu sempre tive uma tara por jornalistas."

**X**

**N/A:** Primeiramente, Hino © Mr. Montagh. Talvez eu tenha mexido muito na personalidade dele, mas enfim. PERDÃO, pessoal. PERDÃO. Sério, me desculpem mesmo. Mas vocês sabem como eu sou instável – acredite, eu não consigo escrever mais nada. Foi um milagre a Melancias ter saído, e eu espero que seja o primeiro de vários. Sim, eu também estou sentindo falta do Suigetsu no capítulo. Mas nos próximos... Enfim, aguardem. Eu juro que vou tentar ser mais rápida dessa vez, e aí começar as outras fics do povo. Ai, gente. Desculpa, de novo. Mas, bem, nesse capítulo vocês viram a Karin amadurecendo, yay. E sobre o Hino... Ele é OC, sim, mas não vai ser nada mais do que o chefe da Karin e da Hinata, então nem venha reclamar, Aldebaran. E eu tentei colocar alguma forma do Suigetsu aparecer, mas não deu, então... Bem, espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando esta humilde fic. Obrigada pelas reviews.

**Lady Vaizard:** Obrigada! Bem, o Sasuke é o mais bundão de Naruto. A Karin será uma boa mãe para a criança. Agora, sobre o Suigetsu ser um bom pai... #assobios descompromissados#

**William:** Obrigada, novamente, haha. Bem, provavelmente não haverá NejiDeidara. Será mais um casal que eu teria de trabalhar, e eu realmente não tô com cabeça para isso. Sim, sim, LeeTen! Muito melhor que NejiTen. Mas oras, eu adoro o Neji.

**Demetria Blackwell:** Eu vou dedicar a pancadaria a você, Deme-chan. Eu sou ruiva, quer que eu te pegue? #seduz# hahaha. Gente, o Suigetsu só de toalha merecia um pôster ou algo assim. Fala sério.

**Poison Lee:** Oi! Você é aquela menina que desenha fodasticamente bem, não é? E obrigada pelos elogios, haha. Suigetsu sempre se preocupando com o bem-estar da Karin... Esse capítulo deve ter demorado mais do que o anterior, mas eu vou me esforçar para o próximo aparecer mais rápido!

**Vampirão:** Sim, é SaiHina. Todos os casais são: SuiKa, NaruSaku, ShIno, LeeTen e SaiHina. Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, sensee! Escrevi mais para matar a saudade de você (?).

**Raayy:** Nem, desisto do yaoi na fic, filha! Sim, vai ser SaiHina. Não, não vai ser SasuTen. Vai ser LeeTen, gente! O Lee também tem olho preto! XD

**Chuck Lil:** Eu vou postar o capítulo e pedir para o Átila pedir que você dê uma checada no seu e-mail, haha. Karin arranjou um emprego, aêêê! Eu gosto de Karin e Ino como um casal XD Mas hoje a "amiga da vez" foi a Hinata. Ou o Hino, sei lá. Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**Persephone Spenser:** Suigetsu gostosão. Eu desisti do Deidara/Neji, foi mal. E sim, era no Lee que a Tenten estava pensando! Yay! Eu gosto do Link. E eu gosto mais ainda do Link com o Allen. Você gosta de Link/Allen? XD

**Anne Asakura:** Não me importa que você mude o nome, para mim sempre será minha Chibi Anne. XD Mas sério, obrigada! Espero que goste desse também. E, novamente, desisti do Deidara/Neji...

**Srta. Kyuu:** Obrigada *-* Bem, agora eu vou ter que viver sabendo quem é essa maldita, mas tudo bem...

Até o próximo!


	6. A ruiva psicótica

**Melancias  
Capítulo VI – A ruiva psicótica**

_But on a__nd on, from the moment I wake to the moment I sleep, I'll be there by your side. _

**X**

**(quarto mês)**

"Eu estou gorda."

"Bem, _grávida_ é um adjetivo mais… sabe? Mas se você quiser usar _gorda_, tudo bem. É um direito seu." Suigetsu sorriu. Karin fez uma careta, saindo de frente do espelho. "Você sabe que a Ino está nos esperando, né? Dá para ir mais rápido?" ele falou, contra a porta.

Karin abriu a porta do banheiro e Suigetsu franziu o cenho. Desde quando ela estava realmente grande? Não como se fosse explodir ou qualquer coisa assim, mas a imagem da Karin-cinturinha-de-pilão não saia da sua cabeça. "Ou você está olhando para os meus peitos, que realmente ficaram maiores, ou você está pensando em como eu estou gorda."

"Se seus peitos ficassem maiores, Karin, iriam explodir. Sério."

E então o que aconteceu deixou Suigetsu absolutamente confuso: primeiro ela o olhou como se fosse dizer alguma resposta irritada com muito ódio no coração, mas sua fisionomia mudou aos poucos e logo tinha uma Karin em prantos parada à sua frente. "Por que você f-f-faz isso, Su... Suigetsu?" a ruiva tapou o rosto com as mãos, chorando. "E-eu tô gráv... grávida! Você a-ao menos podia me tr-tratar bem!"

Suigetsu arregalou os olhos. Bateu de leve nas costas de Karin. "Desculpe?" murmurou. Ela o encarou com os grandes olhos negros por trás dos óculos e sorriu.

"Tudo bem. Vamos?" disse, indo até a porta da casa. Suigetsu franziu o cenho, lamentando-se. Ainda faltavam cinco meses.

**X**

Karin roia as unhas compulsivamente. Ela e Suigetsu estavam indo a um restaurante, encontrar alguns amigos para o almoço. E ela não sabia por que estava tão nervosa. Talvez fosse aquela coisa que as pessoas diziam sobre as grávidas e suas inconstâncias. "Pode parar de roer a unha? Está me estressando."

"Problema seu." Karin retrucou, sem olhar para Suigetsu. Suigetsu. Desde quando a companhia dele havia passado de completamente desagradável para algo até suportável? Suigetsu e suportável numa mesma frase. Chegava a ser assustador. "Ah, chegamos!"

Suigetsu demorou um tempo para achar uma vaga, o restaurante estava lotado. Ino, Sakura, Hinata e Tenten conversavam fazendo gestos largos numa mesa e riam com gosto. Karin quase que correu para chegar lá, enquanto Suigetsu revirava os olhos.

"Sabe, eu me sinto meio deslocado aqui. Posso chamar o—"

"Não. Você veio porque quis. Era para ser uma reunião de meninas." Ino falou, quando Suigetsu sentou-se ao seu lado.

"A não ser que você queira nos revelar alguma coisa, um gosto diferente..." Tenten sorriu. Suigetsu fez uma careta. Hinata riu baixinho.

"Deixem o coitado. Quem você quer chamar, Suigetsu-kun?"

"Oh, finalmente um alma boa nesse grupo." Ele sorriu. "Deixa, Hinata. Eu vim de intrometido mesmo. Ou melhor, a Karin me pediu para vir."

"Karin!" Sakura repreendeu, vendo a amiga ruborizar.

"Ele tem carro, eu não." Justificou.

"Nossa, bom saber que você gosta da minha companhia."

As meninas riram e começaram a conversar sobre assuntos diversos. Suigetsu percebeu como Karin ficava feliz na companhia daquelas garotas – aquela sombra de tristeza que às vezes tomava seus olhos desaparecia por completo. E, mesmo sendo cortado a todo instante por elas, Suigetsu se sentiu feliz.

**X**

Karin estava sentada no sofá, com um jarro de picles ao seu lado e um livro grosso no colo. Estava estudando compulsivamente, para poder prestar o exame que talvez a colocasse na faculdade de jornalismo. Os últimos três meses, depois de conseguir um emprego na livraria de Hino, tinham sido corridos, mas muito importantes. Tenten finalmente havia voltado da viagem da China, Hinata parecia mais feliz e sem pensar em Naruto e ela estava estudando muito e ganhando até um bom dinheiro, sem precisar mais de seus pais.

A campainha tocou, tirando Karin dos devaneios. "Atrapalhei?" Tenten falou, quando Karin abriu a porta.

"Nunca." A ruiva sorriu. Tenten então praticamente correu para o sofá e sentou-se, nervosa. "O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Eu... Eu e o Lee..."

"NÃO! Sério?" Karin correu também, sentando-se ao lado de Tenten e virando-a para que se encarassem. Não sabia por que, mas os dedos de seus pés formigavam. Talvez as emoções alheias a afetassem também.

"Sério. E... foi bom. Muito bom. Mas..."

"Mas... Não é o Neji! É isso que você quer dizer?"

"... É." Tenten abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Karin mordeu o polegar, pensando no que dizer. Já tinha tido aquele tipo de paixão platônica por Sasuke e não desejava isso para Tenten. "Eu sou uma idiota, não sou?"

"É, é sim." Respondeu. "Desculpa, Tenten, mas... O que você sente pelo Neji é o que eu sentia pelo Sasuke, você sabe disso! O que você tem pelo Lee é muito mais... Bonito, muito mais real. Não é ele que é seu amigo e que te apóia nas coisas? Você sabe, você o prefere ao Neji. Só precisa admitir para si mesma." Falou.

Tenten mordeu o lábio inferior e então, sorriu. "Que coisa, você está amadurecendo."

"Obrigada por perceber." Karin riu. "Mas e aí? O que aconteceu depois?"

"Não me mate, mas... eu acordei, e ele estava dormindo do meu lado. Então eu me vesti e vim para cá."

"Eu vou te matar." Resmungou.

"Eu só preciso me distrair. E relaxar. Por favor, Karin, vamos fazer alguma coisa que ocupe minha mente."

"Falar mal do Neji para você ver que combina é com o Lee?" sorriu.

"... O Neji é meu amigo também, se você não lembra."

"Falar mal do Sasuke?" sugeriu. Tenten sorriu.

"Isso, sim, parece-me uma boa ideia."

**X**

Quando Tenten foi embora da sua casa, Karin não conseguiu voltar a estudar. Ficou deitada no sofá, pensando em como tinha gostado de dar um conselho e não de receber um. Encarou as unhas roídas – ultimamente, ficava nervosa sem motivo. Ansiosa.

Olhou para o telefone e sentiu vontade de ligar para Suigetsu, mas se segurou. Toda aquela aproximação dele estava deixando de ser saudável. Mas era tão fácil conversar com ele! Fazia tempo que não pensava em Sasuke. Sua vida tinha evoluído muito desde que ele a deixara. Tinha tido mais tempo para as amigas e para si, para o que importava de verdade.

Passou a mão pela barriga. Como seria aquela criança? Será que herdaria seus cabelos ruivos? Ou teria cabelos negros? Iria se parecer com quem? Iria gostar de que? Karin sabia que iria amá-la de qualquer forma, mesmo que ela fosse uma réplica de Sasuke. Queria logo tê-la nos braços, gordinha, macia, saudável. Suspirou, limpando lágrimas.

Queria apertar aquela mãozinha e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Dizer que estaria sempre ao seu lado. Pensou em como seria bom ter aquele bebê dormindo junto de si. Em como tudo acabaria sendo divertido – ela, ele, Suigetsu, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata e Ino como uma grande família. Agora não fazia esforços para segurar as lágrimas. Sentia o peito aquecer só com as perspectiva.

Sabia que seria difícil, muito difícil. Teria que procurar uma escola, arrumar o quarto, ser cuidadosa, parar de pensar só em si. Mas fazia tempo que não pensava apenas em si mesma. Era sempre Karin e o bebê. Não sabia o sexo da criança e não torcia para nenhum em particular. Pensava às vezes numa menina, para que Ino arrumasse seu cabelo, e outras num garoto, para que Suigetsu jogasse bola com ele.

No fundo, só queria uma criança feliz. E que tivesse uma vida doce.

Acariciou a barriga e começou a cantar uma música de ninar que lhe veio à cabeça.

**X**

**N/A: **HAHAHAHAHA MIL perdões. E agradeçam ao Aldebaran. Eu realmente amo vocês. Espero que tenham gostado e... eu vou tentar parar com as atualizações de seis em seis meses. Q TENTAR. Enfim, não vou responder as reviews hoje, perdão.


End file.
